Didn't Ask For You to Save Me
by Ziri Okamiotoko
Summary: She was dying, that she could accept. She never asked for his help, but he gave it anyway.
1. Captured

**Title:** Didn't ask for you to save me

**Rating:** T for blood and near-death experiences.

**Summary:** She was dying, that she could accept. She never asked for his help, but he gave it anyway.

**Comments:** Wrote this one for Phoenix of Eternity, because it's mostly her fault that I'm starting to like this pairing. That and certain persons needed cheering up around all the work they were doing for college. Rating will go up in later chapters, and the html editor still hates me. Sigh.

Please enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** Alas, I am not so awesome as to own Naruto.

* * *

She was dying, and she knew it. With every pain-filled gasp, she could taste the blood in her mouth, pouring down the back of her throat, choking her. Her lips were coated with it, and the fight had sucked the chakra out of her, leaving her clutching at a wound in her side that wouldn't heal. She coughed and sputtered, sweat beading on her forehead as she felt her fingers grow cold. 

A shadow fell over her, and she tried to see their face. Whoever it was stood with the sun behind them, and her vision was going grey so quickly. She coughed and choked, blood bubbling up over her bottom lip as she squinted into the fading light. The person standing over her knealt at her side, and her eyes widened, if she wasn't so tired she'd have tried to spit in his eye. It might not've done any good, as his glasses would've been in the way, but it would've made her feel better. At least a little bit.

But she was so cold now, it didn't matter.

"Looks like you bit off a bit more than you could chew, eh Sakura-chan?" She couldn't see his smirk anymore, but she could hear it in his voice, and that was enough.

"Piss off." She wanted to say, but it came out as a gurgled cough. Kabuto seemed to smile, she caught the glint of light off his glasses, at least.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't hear you. But you really shouldn't glare at people like that, it's not very polite." He 'tsk'ed at her, peeling her hands away from her side despite her best efforts. "That's quite an impressive injury you have, does it still hurt?"

She almost rolled her eyes, but it took too much effort, so she spat blood at him instead. Which was followed by a painful cough, the gurgling in her chest was concerning, but she couldn't seem to care enough. She felt him press his hand to her side, a tingling warmth spreading through her. Feeling returned to her fingers and toes and she gasped, her eyes flying open, nearly blinded by the sunlight.

"What are you--!" Fingers forced past her teeth, and she would've spat out the pill he'd shoved into her face save for the fact that his hand was firmly clamped over her mouth. She glared daggers at him, but Kabuto just gave her a mirthless smirk.

"Blood pill. I suggest you take it if you don't want to die. You've lost quite a lot of blood, Sakura-chan."

While she couldn't deny his logic, it didn't mean she had to like it either.

XXX

Kabuto was quick to knock her out, watching as her eyes glazed and she slumped. The hand that had been painfully tight around his wrist relaxed, her delicate fingers still curled around his arm. After a moment when he was positive she was under, he wiped the excess blood off of her lip with his thumb. Even the strong were still fragile, the mortal vessel was so easy to destroy, and even someone as hideously strong as Sakura could be had a weakness.

He took a moment to clean her up a bit, as Sasuke-sama wouldn't like it if his captive was damaged before she arrived. Sasuke-sama needed her in one piece, and Kabuto was not about to earn his new master's ire so soon. There was too much he needed to do once he got back to be wasting time recovering from a beating, and Kabuto hated wasting time. She groaned softly under his ministrations, and he froze, one hand hovering over her chest to strike her pressure points, but her head simply lolled to the side and she sighed. Kabuto relaxed a little, pushing his glasses up again before lifting her into his arms.

It took a moment to adjust her so he was comfortable with carrying her, her skin warm to the touch, a good sign that meant the blood pill was working. He was just about ready to set off again when Sakura shifted, not quite nuzzling against him as she murmured a single word.

"Sasuke..."

Kabuto's smirk wasn't pleasant as he set off for Oto's current base. Sasuke-sama would definitely be pleased.

* * *

**A/N:** Comments and crits are, as always, appreciated. 


	2. It's all in your head

Hoyo! I was going to wait a full week to post the next chapter, but...I didn't. Mostly because I added more to the last chapter. So for returning readers, I highly recommend rereading chapter one, as Kabuto's point of view was added.

I'm trying to make these longer, but they didn't want to be, so apologies for people who wanted longer chapters, as they refuse to be anything more than a continuous string of one-shots. Slightly annoying, but, hey! At least it's something, right? Also, if the formatting on this gets destroyed in upload, my sincerest apologies, as is out to devour my soul. But enough of me, on to the ficcing!

**Disclaimer:** Unfortunately, Kabuto and Sakura aren't mine. Even if I wish they were.

* * *

It was a long and slow process, but when Sakura fully regained consciousness, she jolted awake, her heart pounding as she realized where she was and exactly who was currently adjusting her IV bag.

"Ahh, Sakura-chan, you're awake! You really should calm down, I'd hate to have to use more sedatives on you." Kabuto hardly spared her a glance, turning his back to her so he could enter some data into the computer lining the wall. He could feel her boring holes in his back with the force of her glare, but continued entering his new findings before turning back to the furious kunoichi behind him.

"Why didn't you kill me? What the hell do you want?" Fire burned in her eyes, but Kabuto's eyebrows rose in polite shock.

"_Kill_ you? Sakura-chan, whatever gave you the impression we would want to kill you? You're worth far more to us alive. That is, at least, your genetic traits are. It's much more simple to harvest those traits with you being alive." He smiled, continuing his business. Sakura stared, her brain kicking into high gear, her face turning several interesting shades of red.

"You _bastards!_ I'm not having sex with any of you!" Kabuto leaned back to watch Sakura thrash against her restraints in her righteous fury. It was almost amusing to watch her squirm, her frustration making her flush all over and her chest heave as she fell back against the bed exhausted.

"I'm shocked, Sakura-chan. I had no idea you'd gone back on your feelings for Sasuke." Kabuto smirked at the look she gave him. She was startled, and he reached over to brush her bangs out of her face, sitting on the edge of the bed.

"And he's been looking forward to seeing you, too..." The way her eyes widened as she stared up at him made him smile inside.

This was going to be highly enjoyable.

XXX

He was lying. He _had_ to be lying. That was the only explaination Sakura could possibly have over this whole business. This was ridiculous, Sasuke had never shown her any interest when he had been in Konoha, so why in heaven's name would he start now? It was preposterous. Kabuto was crazy, or maybe she was crazy. She must've hit her head really hard during the fight and this was a fever delusion caused from heat and blood loss. Or something.

Either way, Kabuto's words were completely unreliable, and after taking a deep breath and pointedly _not_ looking at the older medic, managed to calm her nerves. "As laughable as that is, Kabuto, I hardly have any reason to trust you. You've never exactly been the most truthful person, and considering our current positions I'm more likely to think that you're just using that as some form of psychological warfare. Which is _not _going to work because the idea of Sasuke missing _anyone_ is absurd."

"Ah, Sakura-chan, you're so harsh." Kabuto's smile looked genuinely amused, but she had no idea how much of it was an act with him. "You of all people should know how people change over time."

She flinched as his fingers brushed her skin, her cheek feeling hot where his fingers had grazed it. He tilted his head, his eyes dark while the light from the computer screen made his lenses flash. "You shouldn't make assumptions, it's not polite."

She swallowed hard, feeling her heart flutter in her chest as Kabuto's gaze went cold and hard for a moment. Then it was gone and Kabuto smiled at her with false warmth. In that instant, Sakura suddenly realized that she was stuck in Oto with a bipolar psychopath and a homicidal sociopath of an ex-teammate.

She was, in short, doomed.

* * *

**A/N:** Hope you enjoyed, comments and crits are always welcome! 


	3. Experiment

If you came here expecting a real plot, I'm afraid you are sorely mistaken. What started out as a one-shot developed into a series of one-shots, which happen more or less one after the other. So! I bring you the next segment, and if anybody has a good idea for a plot, feel free to run it by me, as I have no idea where this is going! XD 

**Disclaimer:** And yeah, I'm still not cool enough to own Naruto. Or Sakura-chan. Sigh, alas.

XXX

It wasn't a secret that Sasuke wanted to rebuild his clan. It had always been one of the higher priorities in the young Uchiha's life, and no matter how things had gone and how he had been forced to rearrange them out of necessity, it was still one of his top priorities. As such, he had instructed Kabuto to prepare a list of suitable kunoichi readily available in Oto, and from there he could start the program of reviving the Uchiha. It was a simple task, artificially inseminate five kunoichi, wait a few years, then move on to the next batch of five.

A relatively simple task, one that Kabuto initiated flawlessly. But Uchiha Sasuke was still very much human, despite what propaganda and rumor said, and regardless whether he let it show or not, he'd still had needs of his own. Kabuto hadn't been lying when he'd informed Sakura that Sasuke had missed her. In a way, Sasuke had. It had just been chance and pure coincidence that Kabuto had been near the battle where Sakura had been near-fatally wounded, and although he doubted Sakura would believe it if he told her, it was truth. Kabuto hadn't believed his own luck, but had taken advantage of the situation and captured her while she was too weak to crush his skull with a chakra-enhanced punch to the face.

Kabuto had found it almost amusing when he'd realized he'd captured the strawberry-tressed kunoichi in time for Sasuke-sama's coming of age. He'd entertained that thought while rigging a set of restraints that would hopefully be able to withstand Sakura's strength, then returned to his computer console. He'd been taking a break from the process of going through his surprisingly long list of known aphrodesiacs when Sakura had awoken.

Dealing with her had been easy enough, rattle her cage a bit and she would either fly off the handle or be reduced to a ball of insecurities. She'd thankfully grown silent, leaving Kabuto to work his way through the list and select a drug that would hopefully increase fertility as well as render her incapable of causing a problem while Sasuke-sama did what he'd like. Sakura-chan was well known for being surprisingly stubborn and Kabuto was honestly surprised with how adverse she'd been to the concept of getting what she'd wanted just a few years before.

The nice thing about this particular drug was that he could make it from supplies on-hand. He could feel Sakura watching him with growing suspicion as he worked, scowling slightly as he measured out each of the ingredients. She knew whatever he was doing was not going to be pleasant for her when he was done, and her attitude towards him was almost amusing. Sakura was one of those unfortunate girls who you really couldn't take seriously when she was mad because she looked almost cute in a way. Like a kitten fluffed up with anger, you couldn't help but laugh. Kabuto knew better though, even kittens still had claws.

Once the drug had reached its finished state--it was a clear, ordorless liquid--Kabuto uncapped a sterile syringe and measured out a dose. Taking a moment to make sure all the excess air was out, he turned to the girl on the girl on the operating table. She took one look at the syringe in his hand and glared at him with all her might.

"Saa, Sakura-chan, what's that look for?" He knew his light and carefree tone set her teeth on edge and he smiled wider when her expression turned murderous. The restraints rattled as she tried to break free and he tsked. "Now, now, I can't have you running away while I need to give you your medication. Settle down, or I'll have to knock you out again."

That did the trick, and she swallowed hard as he injected the serum directly into her IV. The heart monitors she was hooked up to betrayed her sudden spike of anxiety, her heart rate skyrocketing. Kabuto watched her calmly, studying her face as she tried to fight back her fear. Pulling the syringe out, he tossed it at a bin saved for biohazardous materials without looking, a sign that he'd done that often enough that it was a habit. Sakura flinched when she felt his fingers on her cheek, and was surprised to hear Kabuto croon.

"Shhh, Sakura-chan, calm down." His thumb stroked her cheekbone but she was having a hard time doing what he said when a strange tingling sensation was spreading outward from the IV site in her arm.

"What did you do to me?" Jade eyes were dialated in fear, but when she glanced back up at him, her pupils constricted to pinpoints. Another sign of fear, especially since she couldn't look directly at him. Her gaze shifted quite often, and she swallowed. Kabuto mused that she'd probably start sucking or chewing on her bottom lip next as he sat on the edge of the table.

"Just ensuring you'll be ready when Sasuke-sama arrives. It's nothing you should worry about too much, there's no real adverse side effects of the drug, so there'll be no long-term damage." He brushed her bangs out of her face, noting that she wasn't flinching away from him and the slightest hint of a blush was starting to spread across her cheeks. Seemed like it was beginning to kick in, that was a good sign. The heart monitors were back to a steadier rhythm, although one that was still faster than her usual.

She was also starting to pant, her eyelids growing heavy and the color of her eyes was shifting to a darker green as the pupils dialated, giving her a rather lazy expression not unlike her old sensei. She licked her lips, shifting against her restraints uncomfortably as she made a soft keening sound, one she probably didn't even notice she'd made.

"What...what is it?" Her cheeks were definitely flushed when she looked up at him again.

"What do you think it is, Sakura-chan?" He cupped her cheek and smiled slightly when she leaned into his touch. She was taking to the drug incredibly well, a very good sign. Tracing her bottom lip with his thumb made her mewl, arching her back instinctively to draw attention to other parts of her anatomy. _Good girl_. Sasuke-sama would be pleased.

"Do you give up, Sakura-chan?" He waited as she nuzzled his palm, wondering if she even knew what she was doing. Her name caught her attention, and she looked up at him with an almost pained expression. Her bottom lip caught in her teeth, she gave the slightest shake of her head for a negative. He huffed in amusement, his free hand pushing his glasses back up on his nose. He leaned forward, hovering over her and watching in amusement as her gaze went to his eyes then dropped to his mouth to linger there as he spoke. "It's an aphrodesiac, Sakura-chan. Did Tsunade-sama teach you about those?"

Recognition flitted through her gaze and he would say Tsunade had. Sakura blushed harder, probably in embarrassment as she looked away. Her lower lip quivered perilously, and he stroked her cheek with the back of his knuckles, it wouldn't do to have her crying before Sasuke-sama arrived. "Shhh, Sakura-chan, it'll be all right."

She looked up at him with liquid, doe-like eyes that would have undoubtedly ruined a lesser man, but Kabuto just smiled and continued to stroke her cheek. It wouldn't be long now before the full effects of the drug kicked in, and then he'd have to just sit and wait until she was ready for Sasuke-sama.

XXX

Kabuto leaned back to watch the drugged kunoichi as she lay gasping for air, her cheeks stained a deep red. Letting her hair slip through his fingers, he adjusted his glasses before standing and walking to the door.

Pulling a rag out of his pouch, he wiped his hand clean as he slipped outside, his gaze locking with Sasuke's.

"How is she?" The tone Sasuke used made it sound like he was asking what was smeared on the sole of his sandal rather than the condition of his former teammate.

"She's taken to the aphrodesiac better than I'd hoped. She's naturally very responsive, so you shouldn't have any problems with her. I can't say how much it'll raise conception rate, but..." Kabuto shrugged, "I'll leave that to you, Sasuke-sama."

Kabuto watched Sasuke push away from the wall and into the cell they were keeping Sakura in, a slight smirk forming on his lips as the door closed. That had been an entertaining study, and if this test didn't work...well, there was always the next time.

XXX

A/N: Comments and crits are, as always, appreciated.


	4. Payback's a bitch

Hoyo! I'm actually trying to get on a weekly schedule with this. We'll see how well that works. XD

**Disclaimer:** Nope, still don't own it.

* * *

Kabuto made the mistake of underestimating her once. She was far too irrational, and had a bad habit of losing her temper and flying off the handle when goaded. But he forgot that she too, was a genius in her own right. 

It was when he woke up one morning only to find his glasses missing that he remembered that very important bit of information. _That sneaky little **bitch**!_ Throwing off the covers, he dug through his bedside dresser trying to find his emergency pair.

"Looking for something, Kabuto?" The feminine voice stopped him cold, and he scowled at the thick blur that was probably the wall.

"Very funny, Sakura-chan. Give them back." He scowled, his eyes closing briefly as his fingers brushed over the slight indentation on the bridge of his nose. Once he had them, she was going to be in _so_ much trouble. He'd double the dose on the drugs she should've been on, see how well she built up an immunity to _that_. The mattress shifted beneath him with a telltale squeak of springs and he stiffened.

"I don't remember hearing you say please, that's not very polite." Her breath ruffled his hair, and he lashed out. She caught his fist easily and tsked. "Careful, you might hit your glasses, flailing around like that."

He swallowed visibly, glaring at nothing as his eyes tried to focus on something and failed. She was going to regret this later, he'd make sure of it.

xxx

Sakura watched with vindictive glee as Kabuto looked like he'd swallowed something sour. He was rather handsome in his own way. His glasses had always given him a sort of dorky, boyish charm, considering he was an enemy shinobi, of course. It would be so easy to kill him, as defenseless as he was, but she was in enemy territory, and wouldn't make it far before somebody noticed. So for now she'd just enjoy watching Kabuto squirm.

His hair was getting in his eyes, sticking to his skin, and she lowered the fist he'd thrown at her to brush his bangs out of his face. Smirking when he flinched away from her touch, she shook her head.

"Kabuto, I should think you'd know by now that Konoha shinobi don't go out of their way to attack someone who's unarmed." Her fingers stroked his eyebrow, his hair was soft to the touch as she brushed it back from his face.

"And you should know that in war you shouldn't make assumptions." He shifted in her grip and she let out a squeak of surprise as it evolved into a full-blown grappling match. Thankfully Sakura had set aside the pairs of glasses she'd stolen once Kabuto had stopped digging for them, otherwise she'd have had to worry about more than just his fists.

He was rather vicious in hand-to-hand, even without his chakra scalpels he was dangerous, but Sakura gave as good as she got, and in the end, they were hopelessly tangled in his bedding, with Sakura on top. Sucking on her split lip, she pinned his wrists to his pillow, they were both breathing hard. Kabuto was getting pissed and shifting under her before falling back on the mattress, exhausted. Why was it that medics tired out before anyone else, Sakura wasn't sure, but was thankful for it in that moment. Shifting her grip so she could hold both his wrists in one hand, she brushed her hair out of her eyes.

"I think you almost had me for a moment," Sakura's laugh was breathless, and she patted his chest consolingly. "Better luck next time, though."

xxx

Silence stretched on between them as they both tried to catch their breath, an awkwardness settling in as they noticed their positioning. Sakura blushed, the hand resting on Kabuto's chest was directly over his heart, and she could feel it beating through the fabric of his shirt. It was pounding from their scuffle of moments before, only just beginning to slow its pace. He had gone still under her, scowling at her bitterly as she ran a fingernail over the dark cloth of his shirt.

He had no idea what she was doing, as he couldn't bloody well _see_--which was infuriating on its own--but he was starting to get uncomfortable. Already at a disadvantage, but Sakura's current placement was causing a natural reaction that was, in his opinion, annoying. The chill working its way up his spine was distracting, and he tried to ignore it. He needed to get his glasses back.

Sakura froze, her legs tensing around Kabuto as she felt something nudging her, making her cheeks go fiery hot as her brain put two and two together. _Oh._ She swallowed hard, eyes going wide as she stared at the grey-haired mednin beneath her. _Oh goodness_.

Kabuto felt Sakura's weight shift on top of him, watching as everything came into focus as he felt his glasses being slid into place. Dark eyes widened in surprise for a moment before he frowned at the flushed face framed by pale pink hair above him. Sakura was worrying her bottom lip with her teeth, and she wasn't looking at him directly. He tried shifting his wrists, and her grip on them tightened. She might have been distracted, but she wasn't distracted enough for him to break out of her grip easily.

Sakura felt sweat beading at her hairline as her hand slipped under his shirt, and Kabuto flinched at her hesitant touch. He was so warm, her palm flattened against his abdomen, feeling the dips and grooves in the quivering muscles that lay just beneath his skin. After a quiet moment of exploration, her curiosity began to outweigh her nervousness, and she pushed his shirt up, exposing a wide expanse of pale, scarred skin pulled tight over muscles and bone.

"What are you doing?" She glanced up from tracing a thin scar along his ribs at Kabuto's pointed question, pale green eyes wide as she fought another blush. Honestly, she really didn't know what she was doing, but when she looked down to run her hand over his side, she felt a smile tug at her lips.

"Honestly, Kabuto, I should think it's time for a bit of payback on my part, seeing as you've had so much time to study me at your leisure." The smile broadened into a rather vindictive grin as she gave his hip a squeeze. His lips pressed into a hard line as he stared at her. She couldn't be serious. Little did he know how very, very wrong he was.

* * *

**A/N:** Comments and crits are appreciated. 


End file.
